Green Drabbles
by TheatreBrat
Summary: Yes, they are drabbles. At some point, there may even be 100 of them. R&R! Rated to be on the very safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First attempt at a drabble. Got the idea from the lyrics of "No One Mourns The Wicked"._

Lilies

Glinda had planned this for weeks. Sneaking out of the palace without anyone asking where she was going, finding some money somewhere that wouldn't be missed, even borrowing a servant girl's dress to disguise her identity.

Eventually everything was ready, and she slipped out a side door and walked through the Emerald City. She found a florist, and spent an hour pacing around, looking at everything, trying to find exactly what she wanted. Finally, she selected a bunch of lilies. Simple, she thought. Like Elphie would want.

She'd already bought them before she remembered that Elphaba didn't have a grave.


	2. Moon

_RENT-inspired alternate version of "Defying Gravity". It sat in my head and it wouldn't go away. :p_

Moon

The two girls stood on the roof of the palace, moonlight shining on them, casting forbidding shadows in the doorway they'd come through. Elphaba took Glinda's hands in hers.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" she said softly. "Away from… from everything. Everyone's expectations, everyone's, I don't know, judgements, I guess. Don't you want to - "

"Of course. But Elphie, there must be another way to get away from all that. You don't have to defy the Wizard."

Elphaba shook her head.

"The only way out is up," Elphie whispered.

"A leap of faith."

And she leapt.


	3. Biq

Biq

The playgroup was busy, children running back and forth. A pair of toddlers sat in one corner of the yard, drawing stick figures in the ground. One, a hatchet-faced, green-skinned girl was studiously ignoring the other, a small Munchkin boy.

The boy gathered his courage, and spoke.

"I'm Boq. What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer, so he tried again. He prodded the figure he'd drawn with a stick.

"This is you," he said. "What's yours called?"

"Biq," she said deliberately, and stamped off across the yard.

Boq always wondered why Glinda's mispronunciation of his name felt so horribly familiar.


	4. Mother

Mother

Shell never knew his mother. It was funny, he thought, that her only whole, non-mutated child had killed her.

Nessarose spent far more time with her father than her mother. She inherited Frex's religious fervour, and they spent hours discussing religion.

Elphaba barely knew her mother. Melena avoided her green daughter, and Elphaba was left to care for herself.

Fiyero barely knew his mother. She was only concerned with making her royal son presentable and improving his manners, and he avoided her whenever possible.

Liir's mother thought he barely knew her. All he knew was that she wanted a soul.


	5. Confused

Confused

"Yero?"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh…well, I…"

"You called me Glinda, didn't you."

"No…"

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"Fae. I am not in love with Glinda. Actually, I don't think I ever was."

"Right. So what did you just call me?"

"Shut up."

"No, really. You haven't seen her for years, but you still get confused about which of us you're fucking?"

"Fae, I did not _get confused_, I just - "

"Called me Glinda."

"Fine. Let me make it up to you?"

"Fine."

"Fae?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me Glinda?"

"No…"


	6. History

History

Children were taught about Elphaba in schools now. All the textbooks called the Wicked Witch, of course.

Glinda was called into a school, to talk to a group of children about the Witch. One girl stared at her intently throughout her talk, then raised a hand.

"How come the Witch's clothes melted?"

Glinda found herself actually paying attention for the first time.

"And if water melted her, how come her spit didn't melt her mouth? This doesn't make sense!"

Glinda smiled sadly.

"Here in Oz, we believe lots of things that don't make sense," she said.

"We call it history."


	7. Candle

Candle

The storm battered against the window of Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room. The green girl had jack-knifed herself into a corner with a huge leather-bound book and a solitary candle.

Galinda sat on her bed, wrapped in a pink frilly blanket.

A sudden gust of wind forced the window open and extinguished the candle, the only light source in the room.

Galinda couldn't help whimpering – she'd always been scared of the dark.

Elphaba calmly relit the candle, moving over to Galinda.

"I think you need this more than I," she murmured.

Maybe the green girl wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Meaning

**Meaning**

Frex spent his whole life searching for meaning in everything he came across. When his first daughter was born, hideously, horribly green, his first thought was that the girl's colouring had to _mean_ something. A curse perhaps, or a punishment from the Unnamed God for some undisclosed crime, or a test of his holiness… it had to mean _something_.

Frex never considered that his daughter's colour didn't need to mean anything.

Throughout her life, her father, Nessarose, Morrible, Glinda, Fiyero, the Wizard, even Elphaba herself, forced meanings onto her green skin.

Perhaps that was what killed her, in the end.


	9. Blonde

**Blonde**

Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands was blonde. She had been brought up to believe that her blondeness made her beautiful.

At her first school, a group of snobbish girls informed her that her blondeness made her dumb.

At Shiz, Glinda was still blonde. Fiyero said that her blondeness made her perfect.

Pfannee and Shenshen said her blondeness made her the envy of all the other girls.

She'd asked Elphaba once what her blondeness made her. Elphaba had gazed at her for a while, then said, "Blonde."

Yes, Glinda thought, smiling to herself. That was definitely when she fell in love.


	10. Lessons

**Lessons**

From Frex, Elphaba learned to be cold, sarcastic and impenetrable.

From Nessarose, she learned to believe in something so strongly it became the only thing that mattered.

From Glinda she learned hair-flipping, and elementary fashion, and how to attract boys, and friendship.

From Fiyero she learned that even a green girl can be loved.

From the Wizard, she learned to be wicked.

From Elphaba, Glinda learned to believe in something that matters, that she wasn't entirely brainless, and that anyone, even a cold, sarcastic, impenetrable green girl, can love.

In short, from the Wicked Witch, Glinda learned to be good.


	11. Words

**Words**

Glinda never knew what to say to Elphaba. Usually it didn't matter, as anything she said was met with a hostile snap.

She got around her lack of coherent words by babbling, saying the first thing that came into her head. She knew Elphaba thought she was brainless, but she couldn't convince the green girl otherwise, because she just couldn't find the right words.

Then Elphaba danced at the Ozdust, alone and silent, in that ridiculous black hat, with all of Shiz staring at her, and Glinda realised she didn't need words.

She only needed to join in Elphaba's dance.


	12. Something

_A/N: The song's from The Sound of Music, if anyone's interested. It was stuck in my head for some unfathomable reason…_

**Something**

_Here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

The song had been stuck in Elphaba's head all day, two half-remembered lines from something she'd heard once.

Humming the lines she remembered to herself, she flicked through a thick leather-bound book, waiting for Fiyero. Distracted by a passage, she didn't notice him come in until he spoke.

"Fae? What are you singing?"

She turned, smiling, and he caught her mood and kissed her.

Oh yes. That was the next bit of the song. The Witch smiled.

So somewhere in my youth or childhood 

_I must have done something good. _


	13. Rainbow

**Rainbow**

It shone through the window of a dorm room in Shiz, and a pretty blonde girl jumped up, laughing delightedly, and ran to the window.

It shone through the window of the boys' hall across the campus, and a diamond-patterned boy looked up from his textbook and smiled.

It shone over Quadling country, and a thousand red-skinned workers looked up from their tasks, and just stood in silence, watching it.

It shone on a girl sitting in the Shiz library, and made her green skin glow.

The rainbow shone over the whole of Oz, and the Wizard never even noticed.


	14. Heartless

**Heartless**

Glinda stood alone, in front of a crowd of expectant Ozians. Morrible watched her, and Glinda could have sworn the horrible woman was smirking, just a little.

Fiyero wasn't coming back. He'd left her. At their engagement party.

Alright, so technically he didn't know about the party until it happened, but still… he'd left her.

_There's a couple of things get lost…_ yes. The man she wanted to marry, and her best friend in Oz. Just a couple of things.

Glinda steeled herself, and started to speak to the crowd.

Never mind no brain, she thought. Fiyero has no heart.


	15. Brainless

**Brainless**

"If she'd let him fight his own battles, he wouldn't be a coward today…"

From her place near the back of the murderous crowd, Glinda rolled her eyes.

"For Oz's sake," she muttered. "She saved him _once_. He probably doesn't even remember what happened, and they're using it as an excuse to hunt her down like a rabid animal."

"What was that, Lady Glinda?"

"Just – that brainless Lion. Blaming Elph – I mean, the Witch, for _saving_ him."

"Brainless, Lady Glinda?"

"Yes… oh, never mind."

She turned away from the guard, reflecting that it wasn't just the Lion who was brainless.


	16. Coward

**Coward**

Boq stood in front of his mirror, mumbling to himself.

"Listen Nessa, uh, Nessa… no, that's no good." He shook his head, then stood up straighter, looking as imposing as a naturally timid Munchkin can.

"Look, Nessarose, I – I…"

Boq flopped down on his bed in frustration.

"I can't even break up with a mirror, let alone the ruler of Munchkinland. Boq, you are a coward."

He got up and resolutely faced the mirror.

"Look Nessarose, this isn't working. I'm leaving you."

Nessarose wheeled herself in, and Boq turned to her. _This time_, he thought.

"Listen Nessa, uh, Nessa…"

_Coward._


	17. Tears

**Tears**

Elphaba hated tears.

She hated that they were the thing she had to work hardest to control. She hated how they burned her skin.

She hated how vulnerable tears made her feel. She hated that Glinda, and later Fiyero, had wanted to wipe them away.

She hated that when she tried to pretend she was calm, they gave her away.

She hated that when the wind had finally blown her Scarecrow irreparably apart, she couldn't see him for those last few moments through her stupid tears.

She hated knowing that now she would always be alone.

And her tears burned.


	18. Over

**Over**

A few words and one chaste kiss, and that was it. She was gone. It took Glinda most of the coach ride back to make herself believe that Elphaba really wasn't coming back, that what they'd had was really over.

Back at Shiz, she thought bitterly that she'd got her wish. Elphie, her beautiful stubborn sarcastic green Elphie, had kissed her.

She ran a hand over Elphie's pillow, imagining that its slight indent was where her roommate's had laid her head the night before they left for the Emerald City.

Glinda curled up in Elphie's bed, and started to cry.


	19. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for…_

Elphaba wondered if Glinda had known what she was asking all those years ago. Forgiveness, not just for taking Fiyero, or for making him unrecognisable to the girl who'd loved him, but for leaving society girl Glinda with the Grimmerie, and with it the responsibility for… yes, for Oz itself.

_None of it seems to matter any more…_

No, Elphaba thought. No, it hadn't mattered then.

But now… now it mattered.

Now, it meant more than life itself to the Wicked Witch that Glinda had never forgiven her.


	20. Little

_Gregory Maguire forgot to mention that Elphie was watching the scene where Boq and Glinda kiss…_

**Little**

Elphaba did feel guilty about spying on Boq and Glinda, but her conscience was outvoted by her curiosity and, to be honest, her amusement at the Munchkin boy's hopeless quest for Glinda's love.

She couldn't quite hear what Glinda was saying, but Boq suddenly looked hopeful.

_Well, this is new,_ Elphaba thought. She felt her cheeks flush, and frowned, unsure what had brought this on.

_Why, Elphaba Thropp_, said an insidious voice in the back of her brain. _I do believe you're jealous._

Elphaba retreated, a little angry and a little guilty and a little jealous, and very, very confused.


	21. Possibility

**Possibility**

It was the twentieth anniversary of the night that Glinda the Good had stood with the Wicked Witch of the West outside the Wizard's palace, before they were given the names they would bear for the rest of their lives.

Glinda remembered the touch of the green hand on hers, the look in Elphaba's dark eyes…

"_Glinda. Come with me."_

She remembered the feeling that anything was possible, with Elphaba's hands in hers, the broomstick flying beside her…

And she remembered the flash of green she'd seen, disappearing down that trapdoor…

While Elphaba still lives, Glinda thought, anything is possible.


	22. Gossip

**Gossip**

"_So_, wanna know what _I_ heard?"

The group of students turned their attention to Pfannee.

"_I_ heard that Galinda's actually _dating_ that horrendible roommate of hers!"

Almost as one being, the group squealed in fascinated revulsion.

"Disgusting!" Shenshen squealed. "Don't you think so, Crope?" Crope nodded.

"Agreed," said Tibbett. "That sort of thing is just not necessary."

The group split up, going to various classes, and Crope and Tibbett slipped down the narrow alley between two buildings.

Crope broke first, doubling over with laughter.

"N-not necessary!" he spluttered.

Tibbett smiled, taking Crope's hand.

"No," he said softly, "but it sure is fun."


	23. Mourning

**Mourning**

No one mourns the wicked. All of Oz knew that. Yet when the Wicked Witch of the West died, Glinda the Good struggled to hide the catch in her voice, and blinked tears out of her eyes.

Boq discovered that his lack of a heart didn't stop him being able to grieve, not for the Witch, but for the prickly girl he knew at Shiz.

Tibbett found an old church with a woodcut of Saint Aelphaba, and painstakingly painted it green.

The Wizard was careful not to show his grief.

No one cried – but then, that was to be expected.


	24. Excuses

**Excuses**

From the moment she was born, she was different.

She didn't try to hide her difference, nor did she try to get along with other people. She made no secret of the fact that she preferred Animals and books.

She dared to defy the Wonderful Wizard.

She tried to correct a failed spell and turned a man to tin.

She saved a Lion cub.

She never gave up, and never backed down.

And now that she was gone, and the murderous energy driving the mob had dissipated, the assembled Ozians thought, maybe those weren't such good excuses to kill someone.


	25. Skin

**Skin**

Fiyero ran a hand down Elphaba's side as she slept, and she stirred in response. She'd let him take her hair out of its plait, a rare occurrence, and he ran his fingers through it, liking the contrast between her dark hair and her lighter skin.

In the darkness, Fiyero almost couldn't tell that Elphaba was green. The shadows leached the colour from everything, until she could have been as white as any other girl. Fiyero caught himself hoping the sun would come up, so that she would be green again, and smiled.

"Blue goes good with green," he murmured.


	26. Trust

**Trust**

Elphaba had trusted her with everything.

They'd swapped secrets in their dorm rooms, and Elphie had told her things she'd never told another soul. She knew things about the green girl that she was pretty sure even Fiyero had no idea about.

They'd swapped blushing, giggling confessions in that dorm room. She'd told Elphie everything about her romance with Fiyero, and eventually wormed Elphie's crush on Boq out of her.

Yes, Elphaba had trusted Glinda with everything.

She'd shown her exactly what water did to her. It stung, but it definitely wouldn't kill her.

Glinda watched Oz celebrate, and smiled.


	27. Frog

_A/N: Sort of a sequel to "Biq", since people seemed to like that one. Also, I just think these two are cute. ___

**Frog**

Two children sat apart from the rest of the playgroup, studiously ignoring each other as they drew stick figures in the dirt.

Occasionally the Munchkin boy would glance at the green girl beside him as if checking something. He added a face to his long-haired figure, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Eventually the green girl's curiosity proved impossible to resist.

"What's her name?" she asked.

Remembering their last encounter, the boy glared at her, then mischief flared in his eyes.

"Frog," he said, and ran away, leaving her sitting in the dust.

For the first time, Elphaba came home smiling.


	28. Connection

**Connection**

"Dang!" Glinda shouted, as her sorcery textbook turned into a small, half-rotten apple. On her bed, Elphaba raised an amused eyebrow at the mildness of the other girl's swearing, then snorted with laughter at the apple.

"Elphie! Help me!"

Reluctantly, Elphaba closed her book and moved over to Glinda. She mumbled something and waved a hand at the apple, which stubbornly ignored her.

Tentatively, Glinda took Elphaba's hand, and started a transformation spell. Elphaba joined in, and the magic flowed through both girls, until sparks flew from their fingers.

"Elphie, did you feel that?"

"Yes…Glinda? Your textbook's a banana."


	29. Witch

**Witch**

At the age of three, Galinda had scandalised her social circle by deciding, apropos of nothing, that she wanted to be a witch.

The phase lasted several months. Galinda's parents were torn between worrying about their daughter's odd obsession and being pleased that she'd actually managed to keep her attention on one thing for more than five minutes at a time.

Witches, according to little Galinda, were so magical that they could fly, and talk to animals – and they _never_ did what they were told.

In hindsight, Glinda thought, she should have wanted to be a _wicked_ witch.


	30. Angel

**Angel**

Elphaba Thropp didn't believe in angels. Actually, in a sort of semi-conscious rebellion against Frex and Nessarose's fanaticism, Elphaba didn't really believe in much that couldn't be proven.

Elphaba Thropp didn't believe in angels. At least, that was what she kept telling herself as she watched the girl. In the sunlight, her hair shone, and her dress glittered – oh yes, and she was flying.

"Elphie! Elphie, look! I can fly! Oh Elphie, isn't it wonderful?"

Elphaba blinked, and it was just Glinda, in a bubble. Well, she hadn't _really_ expected anything else.

After all, Elphaba Thropp didn't believe in angels.


	31. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Elphaba thought it was something about thunderstorms that gave Glinda nightmares. Whenever there was a storm, Glinda whimpered in her sleep, and tossed and turned until Elphaba slid into bed beside her and held her until they both fell asleep.

She didn't mind comforting Glinda – in fact, she liked curling up with the other girl, blocking out the cold, and the sound of the rain and the thunder.

Glinda knew that Elphaba thought thunderstorms gave her nightmares. She didn't mind. She knew that her proud, stubborn, prickly roommate would never admit that she was the one terrified of thunderstorms.


	32. Surprise

**Surprise**

Elphaba was bored out of her mind. She hated holidays, especially these long days cooped up in her dorm room with the library closed and Glinda off socialising with her troupe of blonde morons.

The green girl started to clean their room out of sheer boredom, attempting to sort Glinda's chaotic study notes into something vaguely resembling order. She cleared several pages of biology off – a letter. To her.

Curious, Elphaba sat on the floor to read the letter. Most of it was crossed out, but what was left…

_I love you._

Glinda returned, silently coming up behind Elphaba.

"Surprise."


	33. Innocence

**Innocence**

"Can you believe, Elphie, Fiyero doesn't even know what a – well, a…um…"

"Spit it out, Glinda."

"Fine. A blow job. He doesn't know what it means!"

"A what?... Stop giggling!"

"You don't know either? Oh dear, Elphie. You really do need to be educated."

"I come from Munchkinland. They don't believe in sex ed."

"You don't learn _that_ in school! You just sort of… know."

"Well, I don't. And neither does Fiyero."

"You're both so innocent! It's adorable!"

"I told you not to call me that. Well, what is it, then?"

"Um…"

"You don't know, do you."

"Shut up."

_Heh. This is copied almost exactly from a conversation I had years ago…_

_Oh, and bonus random geekery points for anyone who knows where I'm getting the last few titles (nothing to do with Wicked) :p_


	34. Phases

**Phases**

Little Galinda Upland went through a lot of phases.

When she was two, she wanted to be a pony, despite certain fundamental biological problems.

When she was five, she wanted to be the Queen of Oz, despite having no royal blood.

When she was eight, she briefly wanted to be an actress, despite her almost complete lack of talent.

When she was twelve, she wanted to officially be the most beautiful woman in Oz, despite the fact that this wasn't a recognised occupation.

When she grew up, she wanted to be good. She liked to think she'd succeed, this time.


	35. Passion

**Passion**

Without a doubt, Elphaba Thropp was the most passionate person Fiyero had ever met.

When Elphaba got angry, she got angrier than anyone else he'd seen. She caused what he decided was a magical implosion, without meaning to, just because she got angry.

He'd got her talking about Animal rights once. He'd seen plenty of people try to batter the world into a new shape with the sheer strength of their belief, but Elphaba was the first person he thought might succeed.

He'd only known her a week, but already Fiyero wanted to know what she'd be like in love.


	36. Becoming

**Becoming**

Becoming Wicked is a long and painful process. First, you must be born so fundamentally different from those around you that you believe you will never escape the influence of that difference.

Next, you must find a cause. Believe in it so strongly that it blinds you to everything else. Defy anything, everything and everyone who stands in your way. Preferably, break off connections with your friends and family and fight alone. If you fall in love, fall for someone else's lover.

Yes, becoming Wicked is a long and painful process. But it's nothing compared to the process of becoming Good.


	37. Anne

**Anne**

Elphaba had somehow acquired flesh-coloured make-up, and to Fiyero's disappointment, she now looked normal. He accepted that this new world required her to look as normal as possible, but he didn't have to like it.

And now she was filling out something called a "job application". Fiyero shook his head.

"Yero, what's my name?"

"What?!?"

"I'll need a new name. Elphaba'll attract too much attention."

"I don't know, Anne?"

"Yes, okay. Anne it is."

"Where are you going to work, anyway?"

"Somewhere called Broadway. There's a play called 'Wicked'."

Fiyero suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.


	38. Homecoming

_Yay updates! Apologies for the huge chunks of drabbles appearing at once… hope you enjoy them anyway!_

**Homecoming**

They'd been away from Oz for twenty long years. But finally, Elphaba and Fiyero were coming home. Their balloon touched down in a charred mass of ashes that had once been a Munchkinlander's field.

Elphaba looked around, shocked by the destruction.

"We have to do something about this!"

Fiyero nodded, then nudged Elphaba and pointed to a group of Emerald City soldiers, laughing as they torched another Munchkinlander's house, driving the terrified inhabitants away.

Elphaba snarled, flames already flickering around her fingers.

"What are you planning?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, since we're here…"

The Wicked Witch smiled.

"Let's do some good."


	39. Revelations

**Revelations**

It seemed to Glinda that every time she thought she had a handle on the world, reality rose up to prove her wrong.

She'd been looking forward to Shiz, to playing the beautiful academic, and then she'd been saddled with a horrible green freak for a roommate.

She'd just gotten used to _that_, when one day she'd realised she actually _liked_ the artichoke. Maybe even more than liked her… but before she could fully explore that revelation, another one hit – Elphaba ran off with Fiyero.

Glinda had almost gotten used even to _that_ when Elphaba died.

Glinda _hated_ reality.


	40. Amends

**Amends**

The simple touch of a hand can make amends for a lot of things. But then, there's a lot of pain she needs to make up for.

You can almost forgive her for taking Fiyero; you saw the way he looked at her. He loved her, the idiot.

You can almost forgive her for that fight in the cornfield – after all, she'd just lost her sister, and really, you were at least partly to blame.

You don't know if you can forgive her for leaving you, for the years of grief and loneliness – but you do. Because you love her.


	41. Gingerbread

**Gingerbread**

"What do you mean, you've never tried gingerbread?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"I've never tried gingerbread. What is it?"

Glinda didn't even bother to answer. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed Elphaba's arm and dragged her into a bakery.

Elphaba sniffed the resulting package suspiciously, prodded it with one bony finger, and eventually broke a piece off and ate it.

"It's not bad."

"Elphie! Are you ever excited about anything?... Oh! I know! Let's make gingerbread people!"

"Alright…"

After a while, the baker glanced out his shop window, and saw two girls kissing, a couple of gingerbread witches lying forgotten beside them.


	42. Helpless

**Helpless**

The Wicked Witch glared at her reflection. She didn't care how many times he told her she was beautiful, she knew he was lying.

She moved forward, with difficulty, and touched the mirror. Her sister would have smashed it by now, she knew – that girl never could stand her looks. Well, some things did run in the family, the Witch thought.

He was going to leave her, she knew, and she was powerless to stop it. She couldn't help being born a freak, she thought bitterly. She couldn't help being helpless.

"It's all _your_ fault," Nessarose whispered to her reflection.

_My first Nessa drabble! See, I can too write about characters who aren't Elphie and Glinda… honest…_


	43. Consequences

**Consequences**

It had been an instinctive thing, flying away from the palace. She'd been running on pure adrenalin, no time to think about where her actions would lead. Glinda wondered, if Elphaba had known the consequences of that flight, whether she would still have flown.

She'd been declared Wicked, she'd been hunted like an animal, she'd been forced to transform her lover into a scarecrow, she'd died… despite all the evidence, Glinda still didn't quite believe that.

Whether her Elphie was dead or alive, though, Glinda knew that if _she_ could have seen the consequences that night, she'd have joined her.


	44. Doppelgangland

_Okay, when I set myself the challenge of writing a drabble for every one-word title of a Buffy episode (yes, that's where they're coming from) I totally forgot about this one. Oh well, hope it at least makes some sort of sense… ___

**Doppelgangland**

Elphaba had a strange imagination as a child. She'd read about doppelgangers in a book – other, ghostly versions of people. The idea had caught her fancy, and she'd invented what she called Doppelgangland: a country peopled with millions of Elphabas, intelligent, anti-social and brilliant emerald green.

Her army of a million Elphabas gave her strength through her childhood. She left them behind when she went to Shiz.

She'd thought that Glinda, or Fiyero, could give her the strength of her doppelgangers. She was wrong – not because they were weak, but because she didn't realise she already had the strength of thousands.


	45. Enemies

_Hey look, first person! This was fun, I think I should pretend to be Elphaba more often :p_

**Enemies**

You killed her. Oh, maybe you didn't soil your pretty hands plunging a knife into her breast, but you killed her just as surely as if you had.

For it was your idea, wasn't it, Glinda? I must admit, I never thought you had it in you. I honestly never thought you were capable of cruelty. I really have been a bad influence on you.

You never did like my Nessa, did you? Perhaps there was something to those rumours about your feelings for me.

Well, no matter. We're enemies now, you and I.

I hope you're ready, my sweet.


	46. Earshot

**Earshot**

The interesting thing about the distance you must move away from someone so that they can't hear you is that it can't accurately be measured. You have to guess. And every time you get it wrong, Misses Pfannee and Shenshen and Milla and Glinda, every time you get it wrong I can hear your poisonous little rumours.

I know what you think about Crope and Avaric, and you're wrong. Really, I can't believe you don't know it's Tibbett. Oh yes, I hear them talking too.

I know what you all think of me, too.

Much good may it do me.


	47. Choices

**Choices**

The Wicked Witch was alone. She knew why she was alone; she could trace everything back to that first flight. _Defying gravity_. She laughed sourly to herself. Look where all her noble ideals had gotten her – sitting in this freezing castle in the Vinkus, watching the final strand of straw from Fiyero's destruction blow in the wind. Alone.

The Good Witch sat in her warm, comfortable palace, watching the guards marching in formation outside. She could trace everything back to that same flight. She'd chosen to stay grounded, and look where it had gotten her.

Like Elphaba, Glinda was alone.


	48. Pangs

**Pangs**

Glinda wished she hadn't come back to Shiz. Everything here reminded her of Elphie – the spot on the lawn where Elphie had patiently helped her through a difficult assignment, the corner of grass where Glinda had taught Elphie to make daisy chains, the tree that they'd dared each other to climb, until, sitting in its branches, flushed with adrenalin, they'd kissed for the first time…

A young student approached Glinda.

"Glinda! Is it true you were her friend?"

"No. I was her lover."

_That_ news spread like wildfire. And for the first time since Elphaba's death, Glinda felt _good_.


	49. Hush

**Hush**

"Do you ever stop talking, Fae?"

"Yes, actually. As a matter of fact, Yero, I do." Elphaba grinned. "Occasionally."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, then smiled evilly.

"Bet you I can stay silent longer than you," he said.

She nodded, and they walked on in silence.

Suddenly, Elphaba turned to Fiyero and kissed him, hard. Fiyero swallowed back a moan of surprised pleasure. Determined to elicit _some_ sound from him, Elphaba deepened the kiss. Fiyero retaliated, slipping a hand inside her top. He felt her hand inside his pants and pulled away, panting.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

And they were far from silent.


	50. Doomed

**Doomed**

Fiyero slipped out the door, escaping from his own engagement party, hand in hand with Elphaba Thropp.

Crope raised an eyebrow and nudged Tibbett, who whistled softly in surprise.

"There goes _that_ fairy tale wedding."

Crope smirked, watching the green girl and her lover pause in their frantic escape to kiss. Tibbett shook his head.

"He'll get bored with her too, soon enough."

"Oh, don't be such a cynic, Tibbett. Not every relationship is doomed, you know."

"I suppose not. Just most of them. All but one, in fact."

Crope grinned.

"Now there's the hopeless romantic I fell for."

"Idiot."


	51. Superstar

**Superstar**

All her life, Glinda had been defined by her ambition. Ever since she first learned the meaning of the word 'fame', she'd wanted it for herself.

Oh, she'd been popular enough, at Shiz and every school leading before it, but that wasn't enough. The word 'ambition' showed up on every school report. And then she'd met Elphaba Thropp.

Elphaba had shown her that there were more important things than fame, and for a while, Glinda had started to believe her.

And now Elphaba was gone, and Glinda was the biggest superstar Oz had ever known.

And she hated every minute.


	52. Primeval

**Primeval**

There is a magic far older and far more powerful than the Wizard's, or Glinda the Good's, or even the Wicked Witch of the West's.

There is a magic deeper than holographic trickery and sparkly bubbles and flying monkeys.

There is a prophecy that tells us this primeval magic can be harnessed by the combined power of two witches.

The prophecy tells us that the combined powers of these witches will allow them to rule not just Oz, but a million other worlds.

It is now widely accepted that the prophecy will never come true.

And it hasn't.

_Not yet._


	53. Restless

**Restless**

Elphaba couldn't sleep. She paced up and down her dorm room, reciting anything and everything she could think of under her breath in an effort to bore herself. She'd just run out of things to remember when Glinda suddenly sat up.

"Glinda?"

The blonde girl started, then relaxed a little.

"Nightmare," she mumbled, and rolled over. The building creaked, and Glinda shot upright again with ah small shriek.

"It's alright, my sweet," Elphaba murmured, going over to Glinda.

She held the frightened girl close, and eventually Glinda fell asleep.

Elphaba still couldn't sleep. But she didn't really mind any more.


	54. Family

**Family**

Elphaba and Glinda had very different definitions of 'family'.

For Elphaba, family was a religious fanatic who avoided her whenever possible, a cold, distant mother who blamed her freakish elder daughter for the disfiguration of the younger one, and a needy, crippled sister who resented her dependence on Elphaba.

To Elphaba, family meant nothing.

For Glinda, family was an awkward, snappish girl seemingly incapable of showing affection, or indeed any emotion besides anger, an infatuated Munchkin, a Winkie boy who insisted he was brainless, and a trio of interchangeable society girls who really _were_ brainless.

To Glinda, family meant everything.


	55. Shadow

**Shadow**

Nessarose had spent her entire life in Elphaba's shadow. Nessarose _knew_ she was the prettier, more intelligent, more likable sister, and yet her freakish-looking, deliberately atheistic, anti-social sister constantly got all the attention going.

Alright, yes, Nessarose was crippled, but at least she wasn't _green_.

Alright, so Elphaba consistently earned higher grades than she did, but anyone who so vehemently denied the existence of the Unnamed God _couldn't_ be intelligent.

Besides, Nessarose reasoned, no-one really intelligent would believe that a single girl could possibly defy the Wizard.

Finally out of Elphaba's shadow, Nessarose spread her own over all of Munchkinland.


	56. Triangle

**Triangle**

Tibbett sat on the lawn outside Crage Hall, watching the rest of the group try to study. Glinda kept shuffling ever so subtly closer to Fiyero, staking her claim on him.

Elphaba snorted at something in her textbook and set off on one of her trademark rants, and Tibbett smiled to himself as Fiyero ignored Glinda, his eyes fixed on the green girl. The Winkie offered his agreement, she smiled at him, and he grinned like an idiot.

Elphaba reached for another book, one just close enough to Glinda that their hands touched, making Elphaba blush slightly.

Tibbett just laughed.


	57. Checkpoint

**Checkpoint**

Rumours had been circulating for months that the Wicked Witch had returned to finally kill Glinda off. So Glinda shocked the Gale Force when she insisted on being present at one of the many military checkpoints that had sprung up all over Oz.

No one really believed the rumours – so Elphaba shocked them all by existing. They'd expected fireworks, but she walked calmly up to the checkpoint.

They'd expected Glinda to be afraid, but she quietly walked over to the green woman.

And when the two women met and silently held each other tight, the shock waves ran throughout Oz.


	58. Crush

**Crush**

Curled up in her pink frilly bed, Glinda prayed silently.

"Please, please, _please_ don't let me have a crush on Elphaba Thropp. Make her less – less – oh, I don't know what it is about her, but I simply _can't_ go on like this. For goodness' sake, I can barely socialise any more, I'm so busy thinking about her. I know it can never come to anything, so please just make it stop now. Make her less… beautiful. Please…"

Across the room, Elphaba did something she'd never done before – she prayed.

"Please, please don't let me have a crush on Glinda…"


	59. Forever

**Forever**

It had sounded like paradise when they'd first planned it – her and Fiyero alone together for the rest of their lives. They'd spent dozens of nights together fantasising about being together forever, away from Oz and the Gale Force and everything else but each other.

_Together forever._ Elphaba snorted. She'd fantasised all right – but none of her fantasies had included landing up in _another_ world which didn't appreciate her colouring – or Fiyero's scarecrow body.

Oh, and they_ definitely_ hadn't included a boyfriend made of straw. Yes, _all_ of him.

Elphaba found herself doing something she'd never admit to – missing Oz.


	60. Intervention

_A/N: Urgh. I really don't like this one. They will get better though, I promise!_

**Intervention**

"Hurry, she's coming back!" Glinda squeaked.

Glinda and Elphaba's dorm room was filled with giggling students.

Elphaba opened the door and stopped, taken aback by the cluster of grinning faces.

Finally, Glinda couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"We hid your clothes!" she shrieked, then giggled when she realised what that sounded like.

"What she means," Fiyero cut in, "is that she's sick of those drab things you always wear, so she's removed them."

"Consider this an intervention," Crope added.

Elphaba just laughed at the look on Glinda's face as she took the drab clothes she'd just bought from her bag.


	61. Spiral

**Spiral**

Elphaba twisted a lock of dark hair around her fingers, black spiralling on green, and Glinda watched, fascinated by the simple movement. Oblivious, Elphaba pushed the lock of hair away, long fingers brushing against the smooth skin of her throat. Glinda swallowed hard, and Elphaba looked up, catching her roommate staring.

"Glinda?"

The blonde forcibly pulled herself together.

"You should wear your hair out more often, Elphie. It's pretty."

Elphaba just snorted, and turned back to her book, absently twisting another lock of hair.

_Black spiralling on green, green fingers spiralling on white skin…_

Elphaba heard Glinda gulp, and grinned.


	62. Bargaining

**Bargaining**

"Come on Elphie, _please_?"

"_No_, Glinda. I refuse to wear any of your dresses."

"Oh, but - "

"_No_."

"I'll wear one of yours… hmm. Oh, I know!"

"Yes?"

"Do it or I'll tell Boq you were staring at him in class!"

"That is possibly the most immature thing I've ever heard you say. Besides, you do and I'll tell everyone I can find who _you _were staring at."

"Elphaba Thropp! I didn't know you could be that childish! Besides, I wasn't staring at anyone."

"Oh, weren't you? My apologies."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Oh, I don't mind."

"…Oh."


	63. Flooded

**Flooded**

Elphaba sat in the library, staring out the window at the unrelenting rain. She sighed. She liked the library, but being stuck in there until the rain stopped wasn't really her idea of an enjoyable afternoon.

"Miss Elphaba? May I join you?"

She looked up to see Boq, standing awkwardly by her table. He shrugged.

"Everyone seems to forget that knee-high puddles are waist-high for me."

Elphaba smiled, and moved a pile of books aside.

And when the rain finally stopped, the pair were still talking, laughing, teasing.

And when Boq took her hand, Elphaba decided she rather liked rain.


	64. Smashed

**Smashed**

A cruel, hooked green face stared out of the crystal ball.

"I'll give you Auntie Em," the apparition cackled, and Dorothy whimpered in fright, tears running down her cheeks. She retreated from the crystal ball, curling terrified in a corner.

The Wicked Witch smirked at Dorothy's fear, and continued stroking the head of one of her horde of flying monkeys, unaware of her impending demise, killed accidentally by a terrified child.

Years in the past, the same cruel hooked face stared out of another crystal ball.

And like a frightened child, a young Elphaba smashed the ball with her fist.


	65. Wrecked

**Wrecked**

Once the inevitable Dorothy worshippers had picked the now famous house to bits, taking precious souvenirs until Nessarose's dwelling was visible, Boq returned.

He viciously kicked away one of the last remaining timbers from the Kansas girl's house, revealing Nessa's wrecked, mangled chair. One wheel had twisted almost beyond recognition, and the other was almost absurdly crooked.

The Munchkin knelt by the chair that had supported his Nessa.

_My Nessa?_

Perhaps he'd never loved her, but she'd been all he had, and now…

Now, one jagged metal spoke had come loose, and the metal was wickedly sharp beneath Boq's wrist.


	66. Gone

**Gone**

Winters are bitter in the Vinkus. Wind howls through the empty rooms of Kiamo Ko, rebounding off the bare stone walls and singing mournfully down the long, deserted corridors.

The wind disturbs a few fragments of the life that once inhabited the castle – a stray strand of long, black hair, a scrap of fabric, the echo of long-forgotten voices…

Outside, in the snow, thousands of imported Animal slave workers toil, making yet another pointless road. No-one speaks for them, now the Witch is gone. This road will be built on the corpses of animals.

Yes, winters are bitter in Oz.


	67. Entropy

**Entropy**

All systems tend towards chaos. The Wizard remembered that from high school. He'd held onto Oz long enough, he knew. And now this – this teenager was threatening his reign. Under the Wizard, Oz had been peaceful. Increasingly discriminatory, but peaceful.

Not any more, he thought.

Glinda knew about the tendency of everything towards chaos; it was one of the few things she remembered from science classes. She knew it was true, now. Now that her Elphie had shattered the peace they'd established, she knew she wouldn't be peaceful again.

And the Wizard, and Oz, and Glinda were plunged into chaos.


	68. Villains

**Villains**

The villains of Glinda's childhood stories were ugly, and cruel, and stupid, and always defeated by intelligent, handsome heroes. Glinda took great pleasure in casting herself as the princess in these stories, waiting for her prince.

The villains of Elphaba and Nessarose's childhood stories were stupid, and godless, and fixated on pleasure at the expense of morality. Elphaba liked imagining that one of these villains would come to Nest Hardings and shock Frex out of his cold piety.

Glinda grew up beautiful, and kind, and intelligent, and good.

Elphaba grew up intelligent, and deeply moral, and she was a villain.


	69. Grave

**Grave**

A year after Oz believed her dead, Glinda the Good had become a symbol of all that was – well, _good_ about Oz. In death, she was as widely loved as she had ever been alive. Her grave was unprotected and open to the public, so all Elphaba had to do was wait for nightfall, for the rest of Oz to leave the graveyard.

She knelt before the gravestone of her best friend, and gently traced the letters of Glinda's name.

"I love you," she whispered. "My beautiful Glinda, my sweet…"

Unseen, unheard, hiding in the shadows, Glinda murmured, "I know."


	70. Help

**Help**

Fiyero swallowed hard, gathering every scrap of courage he possessed, and forced himself to do what he knew had to be done. Tentatively, he approached the green girl.

"Elphaba? I need your help."

"With what?"

Fiyero sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Homework."

And that was how he came to be sitting in the library, goading Elphaba into yet another rant about Animal rights just so he could watch her eyes flash, captivated by the way her fingers moved when she gestured.

Later, he sought Glinda out.

"Glinda? I need your help."

"With what?"

Fiyero sighed, resigned to his fate.

"Elphaba."


	71. Selfless

**Selfless**

Every day she hid herself behind layers of frills and make-up and fake, brittle smiles. Every day she spent hours talking about boys, and clothes, and trivial gossip. Every day she put more thought into what shoes to wear to classes than what the class was talking about, or even what class it was.

And every day she returned to her room, to find her intelligent, passionate roommate, who didn't give a damn about boys or fashion, and wanted to discuss theology and Life Sciences.

Glinda wondered how Elphaba could possibly think that_ she_ was the one with no self.


	72. Him

**Him**

_Fiyero._ Elphaba whispered his name, liking the feel of it on her lips. She touched her hand, still tingling where his fingertips had brushed her skin. She blushed, remembering him asking if she ever let anyone else talk.

She shook her head, forcing herself to concentrate on her study. She stared at the textbook, willing her brain to absorb the words, willing it to stop repeating his name over and over.

Finally, Elphaba gave up, slamming the book and lying back on her bed, closing her eyes. _Fiyero…_

Her eyes opened suddenly in realisation.

_I'm in love._

_Oh, sweet Oz._


	73. Sleeper

**Sleeper**

Elphaba knew that Fiyero liked watching her sleep. She'd woken a few times with him sitting beside her, just watching her. She always pulled away when she caught him watching, uncomfortable under his gaze. She didn't see why he felt the need to watch her sleep. For Oz's sake, he spent enough time staring at her when she was awake.

She glanced at Fiyero, who had fallen asleep beside her, his head resting half in her lap. A lock of hair fell in his face, and she gently brushed it away, and Elphaba stayed awake to watch her lover sleep.


	74. Showtime

**Showtime**

The Wizard smoothed his ceremonial robes, ready to crush this new rebellion. It was ridiculous, he thought, challenging the Wizard of Oz to a duel. Sheer cheek.

Of course, this upstart would be crushed. Really, he would have to enforce strict bans on – where did the rebel come from – oh, Munchkinland. Odd. The Munchkins were usually respectful.

The Wizard strode out into the palace courtyard.

For Oz's sake, he couldn't even remember the challenger's name…oh yes, that was it.

Fae.

She tossed back her hood, revealing skin the colour of emeralds and a wicked smile.

"Showtime," she whispered.

_Uh-oh._


	75. Potential

**Potential**

Glinda had insisted that they share school reports at the end of the first semester. Elphaba's had been predictable enough – intelligent, hard-working, not too social…

Glinda's was full of "potential". The blonde had wrinkled her nose.

"What does 'potential' even mean?" she'd grumped. Elphaba had rolled her eyes at first, before she'd seen that Glinda was genuinely upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Potential. It's just a nice way of saying I'm a dumb socialite, isn't it?"

Elphaba turned to her friend, taking the offending report away.

"It means that they can't think of enough compliments, my sweet," she said, and Glinda smiled.


	76. Storyteller

**Storyteller**

Crope was a born storyteller. At Shiz, he fashioned epics out of the smallest incidents in his charmed circle of friends, making a simple gesture into the most overblown saga the group had ever heard.

He created characters for each member of the circle – a beautiful blonde fairy queen, an emerald-skinned ice princess, a diamond-covered king of some faraway empire…

Tibbett found himself falling for the way the other boy told stories, long before they became friends.

He'd asked Crope jokingly one day why the character he'd been given was never a romantic lead.

"Because I'm not there," Crope had said.


	77. Touched

**Touched**

Elphaba didn't like being touched. She would shy away if anyone came too close, and even when she and Glinda were alone in their room, she always sat a polite distance away from the other girl, to prevent any accidental contact.

After that night at the Ozdust, Elphaba let Glinda touch her, but she still never initiated contact herself.

Outside the Wizard's palace, Elphaba initiated contact for the first time, protecting Glinda from the guards.

The last time they saw each other, neither knew who started the hug, but for the first time, Elphaba never, ever wanted to pull away.


	78. Chosen

**Chosen**

Morrible had been the first person who ever chose Elphaba for anything. She was chosen over a hundred richer, prettier girls from better families, because of her talent.

She was singled out often at Shiz, for ridicule and cruelty, but Morrible had _chosen_ her, and that knowledge gave her the strength to face Shiz's socialites.

Fiyero had chosen her over the most beautiful girl at Shiz, because he loved her. Once Elphaba let herself accept that, it gave her the strength to fight against all of Oz.

Glinda had chosen safety over Elphaba, and she regretted it every day.


	79. Light

**Light**

Glinda the Good loved light. She surrounded herself with glittering, sparkling things, and her palace was always filled with light. It was rumoured that even when she slept, she insisted that her room be bathed in light.

There were many theories about the reason behind Glinda's light fascination. Some said she merely hadn't grown out of a girlish love of sparkles, some said she was afraid of the dark, most said it was a symbolic rejection of Wickedness.

Actually, Glinda surrounded herself with light in an attempt to stop herself hoping that every shadow concealed her Elphie. It never worked.


	80. Boys

**Boys**

Pfannee, Shenshen, Milla and Glinda sat on the lawn outside Crage Hall, animatedly discussing the boys inside.

"Avaric has the most _gourgilicious_ brown eyes," Pfannee whispered, eliciting giggles of agreement from Shenshen and Milla.

_Elphaba's eyes are a nicer brown,_ Glinda found herself thinking. _She really does have gorgeous eyes._

"Oh yes," Shenshen gushed. "And his hands…"

She and Pfannee shrieked in delight, but Glinda remained silent.

_Actually,_ she thought, _he has rather rough, coarse hands._ An image of Elphaba's gentle, green hands slipped unbidden into her mind.

"Oh, don't you just _love_ boys, Glinda?" Shenshen sighed.

"Anything you say..."


	81. Magic

**Magic**

Glinda flopped pointedly down on her frilly pink duvet, then repeated the action when Elphaba simply continued to read. The second attempt was ignored as comprehensively as the first, and Glinda gave up trying to get her roommate's attention non-verbally.

"Elphie?"

The green girl sighed, carefully marked her place, and looked up.

"What's wrong, my sweet?"

The pet name set involuntary butterflies fluttering in Glinda's stomach, and she frowned.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

Glinda blushed.

"Make me feel - " she groped for words, and settled on " - special."

Elphaba smiled almost seductively, and Glinda felt herself shiver.

"_Magic_," Elphaba whispered.


	82. Popular

**Popular**

I've wanted all my life to be popular. I couldn't imagine anything better than being loved by everyone around me, being desired by any boy I could ever want, always the centre of attention…

Well, I couldn't be more popular, really. Glinda the Good, ruler of Oz, beautiful benefactor to all her people, loved by everyone, at the centre of everything.

And you're gone, my Elphie, my wonderful, beautiful emerald girl.

You told me not to clear your name. You meant for me to be popular, but Elphie, I just want you.

I don't want to be popular any more.


	83. Lucky

_A/N: Ooh, look, Nessa's point of view! First time I've tried to write as Nessa, so I hope I pulled it off…_

**Lucky**

I have had friends, or at least people who pretended to be my friends. My sister always genuinely cared for me, anyway.

I have had a loving family. Well, my father loves me, anyway. Whether his love would remain if I did not parrot his religious convictions back to him is immaterial. As it is, he loves me.

And Boq, of course. I love him, and he likes me enough to stay in my presence. That is where his affection ends, but at least I have known something of love.

I have been lucky, I suppose.

And the house falls.


	84. Proud

**Proud**

Elphaba worked so hard, all her life.

She worked to get the grades she needed to feel she belonged at Shiz. She worked to care for and protect her sister.

She worked to figure out all the social nuances of Shiz, and she really did care when she got it wrong, again.

She worked for her precious Animals, of course. She was hunted and hated and reviled by all of Oz, and still she worked, until she left Oz, and her Scarecrow wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm proud of you".

And that was all she'd ever wanted.


	85. Maybe

_A/N: Elphie's point of view, in case it's confusing._

**Maybe**

I could tell you exactly how I feel, and maybe you'd say you love me too… and then again, maybe you'd never speak to me again.

I could leave you a note, so that I wouldn't have to gather enough courage to talk to you, and maybe you'd tell me you feel exactly the same… and then again, maybe you'd destroy the note.

Or I could kiss you. And Glinda, maybe you'd pull away, disgusted. Or maybe you'd run to your society friends, shrieking about me.

Or maybe, if I kissed you… maybe you'd kiss me back.

So I do.

_Reviews earn Elphie huggles, and possibly even kisses!_


	86. Story

Story

Elphaba hovered outside the window, just out of sight, listening as the woman inside spun stories of teaching Goats and wonderful emerald cities and a green girl who could fly.

Elphaba smiled, and moved forward to tap on the window, to show Glinda that she was still alive, that her belief had paid off.

"Mummy? Mummy, was Elphaba really real?" one of Glinda's children asked, and Elphaba leaned forward, needing to hear that Glinda still believed…

Glinda was silent for a long moment.

"No, honey. It's just a story."

By the time Glinda got to the window, Elphaba was gone.


	87. Finished

Finished

The battle against the Wizard was finished, the Animals' rights restored.

The battle for Fiyero's love was finished, and Glinda hadd lost. Really, she'd known she would lose from the moment Elphaba joined the fight.

The battle for Elphaba's love was finished… well, if it could be, considering Glinda hadn't dared show what she felt.

The battle for the hearts of the people of Oz was finished and, Glinda decided, it was a draw. They had never accepted Elphaba, but she wasn't hated, either. They had simply forgotten.

Elphaba's legacy was finished, but every night, Glinda still watched the sky.


	88. Alive

Alive

I told you once, that if you ever died, I would die with you.

You just rolled your eyes, muttered something about everyone dying eventually, and went back to your book, so I stopped talking about it, but Elphie, I was only young then, and I truly couldn't imagine anything worse than death.

And now you're melting. I can't see you from where I've hidden, but I hear you scream, I hear you die, and I'm still huddled where you left me, I'm still here and I'm still alive, and my Elphie… oh, my Elphie, this is so much worse.


	89. Teeth

Teeth

When she was born, her teeth were fully formed. She opened her mouth, showing off her sharp fangs as if she was proud of them, and grinned in a way no child should grin, and it was terrifying.

When she was a few minutes old, those teeth sliced off part of a woman's finger. Blood stained those jagged teeth, and she calmly licked it off, and it was horrible.

When she was at Shiz, the first time she smiled at Glinda, the other girl caught a glimpse of sharp, white, almost animalistic canine… and, to Glinda, it was almost beautiful.


	90. Enough

Enough

No one ever touched Elphaba. Her family were too repulsed by her green skin, and although her fellow students often dared one another to approach her, no one ever had the courage to actually make contact with the freak.

No one ever wanted to touch Elphaba, so she learned never to let anyone. She lived in her own isolated space, learning never to want anyone else's touch.

And then she met Glinda.

A small hand in hers could never make up for years of nothing. It could never be everything she'd missed.

But maybe, just maybe, it could be enough.


	91. Dreams

Dreams

Between luxurious pink silk sheets, Glinda dreams of library books and scribbled notes and a pointed black hat, and all the other things that remind her of Elphie.

Outside, under the stars, away from any and all responsibilities, Fiyero lies on his back on the ground. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but now he dreams of the touch of a green hand and the spark of defiance in dark eyes, and all the other things that remind him of Elphaba.

Beneath a rough blanket, exhausted by another day scraping out an existence, the Wicked Witch doesn't dream at all.


	92. Shadows

**Shadows**

_Keep away from the shadows._

There's nothing to be afraid of. The Wicked Witch is dead.

_Don't look at the sky._

There's nothing to see. She'll never fly again.

_Don't let your eye follow that flash of green._

It's just a leaf, just a leaf blowing in the wind.

_Tell yourself it's safe._

It is safe. It is.

_Tell yourself you don't hear her laugh on the wind._

There's nothing to hear. It can't be her laugh.

_Tell yourself you're not afraid of her._

There's nothing to be afraid of. The Wicked Witch is dead.

_Keep away from the shadows._


	93. Storm

Storm

Elphaba loved storms.

She'd perch by the window in the dorm room she shared with Glinda, watching fascinated as the wind whipped the rain into ever more frenzied patterns, barely noticing that Glinda was huddled under as many blankets as she could find, squeaking in fright at every clap of thunder.

Perched at the window of her palace bedroom, Glinda smiled at the memory. She opened the window, fancying she could hear Elphaba's shrieking laugh in the wind, almost believing she could see the Witch's silhouette amongst the dark clouds, or hear her voice under the rain…

Glinda loved storms.


	94. Saviour

Saviour

The Animals have legends of a queen of the skies. They believe that she will destroy the Wizard and restore every Animal to its rightful place in Oz, and they call her their saviour.

The Quadlings, held in contempt by the rest of Oz for their strange skin colour, have legends of a woman, with skin stranger even than theirs. They believe that she will raise the Quadlings up from their Wizard-induced slavery, and they call her their saviour.

Elphaba Thropp doesn't believe in legends. So she fights for the Animals and the Quadlings, and she calls herself the Witch.


	95. Silent

**Silent**

Elphaba frightens me sometimes.

It's not her power that scares me, although it does occasionally worry me how little control she seems to have over it. I trust her, Oz knows why, and I don't believe she'd ever hurt me.

It's not her temper that scares me, although it does make me a little nervous when she looks ready to kill the closest person. However angry she gets, she would never harm me.

What scares me is her silence. Because despite her power, and her temper, behind her eyes she's screaming, and I don't know how to make her stop.


	96. Best

**Best**

Glinda the Good had everything she'd ever wanted. Gorgeous clothes, a huge palace, an adoring public, and more power and popularity than she'd ever dreamed of. By rights, every day now should be the best day of her life.

At least, that was what her fans and admirers believed. Glinda knew differently, because every night, Glinda dreamed of a riverbank at Shiz University, and a pile of incomprehensible books that somehow started to make sense, and ideas that sparkled, wonderfully new, in her mind, and the brilliant green girl who'd made it happen, and the best day of her life.


	97. Remembering

**Remembering**

You told me there was nothing I could do, so I didn't try to save you. I listened to you melt, and I didn't do a thing.

You told me not to clear your name, so I didn't try. I'm the most popular girl in all of Oz, and you're hated and reviled.

You told me I couldn't change people's false memories of you as a terrifying harpy, so I just kept my own memories intact.

You told me to move on, and forget you.

I'll do almost anything you tell me, Elphie, but even you can't stop me remembering.


	98. Nobody

**Nobody**

I've fought for the Animals for years. Working behind the scenes, saving a few, being forced to leave so many, too many.

And then she comes along. Elphaba Thropp. The Wicked Witch of the West, swooping around on that broom of hers, running from the Wizard and making a spectacle of herself, and suddenly there's legends about her throughout Oz.

Compared to the Wicked Witch, I'm nobody.

And inevitably, she burns out, melted on the floor of her castle by a child. Her legend will die eventually, but the nobodies of Oz will still be fighting, unnoticed and unasked, always.


	99. Blame

**Blame**

It's all your fault, Elphaba.

If it weren't for you, I'd have stayed a society girl all my life. I'd have a good husband, gorgeous clothes and enough money to keep me in new shoes for the rest of my life.

If it weren't for you, I'd never have to think about anything more serious than which outfit to wear to the next ball.

If it weren't for you, I would never have fought for anything in my life, nor would I have wanted to.

If it weren't for you, I'd be nothing.

It's all your fault, Elphaba.

Thank you.


	100. Ending

_A/N: This is it, I'm done! Just over a year since my first drabble was posted, and they're finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the regulars - you guys know who you are._

**Ending**

_Elphaba lives__._

The whispers were everywhere for a year or so after she melted.

And then they faded.

_Glinda will come back._

The stories were everywhere for a year or so after she died.

And then they too faded.

In time, even the names were forgotten. Elphaba, Glinda, the Good Witch, the Wicked Witch… they all faded from the Oz's memories.

And then a girl dug into the wreckage of the old palace, and found a small green bottle, filled with liquid, with a sealed message around its neck.

_Elphaba lives_, the message said.

And the girl shrugged, and drank.


End file.
